Woman in Yellow
The nameless Woman in Yellow was a specialized Angelus Warrior created to replicate the reproductive cycles of female anatomy; her sole purpose being to seduce Jackie Estacado with the intention of conceiving a child with him - thus eliminating the threat he posed to the Angelus. Biography Early Life The Angelus created the Woman in Yellow for the sole purpose of tracking down Jackie and seducing him; ensuring that she would conceive a child with him, thus killing him and placing the Darkness bearer within her custody. The Woman was engineered to be effectively human in body. Origins Jackie first meets the Woman in Yellow at the bar where Jenny worked. Immediately attracted to her, he strikes up a conversation and she is immediately receptive to his advances. They drive back to his apartment building where she begins undressing him even while on the elevator. As the Woman is unbuckling his trousers, Jackie hears a ruckus in his bathroom which takes his attentions away from the Woman. While she waits impatiently, Jackie investigates to see cleaner Butcher Joyce disposing of the dead Angelus Warriors Jackie had slain the previous night. Returning to his bedroom, Jackie and the Woman resume their affections just as Sonatine and his soldiers burst through the door. Angered, Jackie manifests the Darkness and is about to strangle Sonatine before the occultist explains to him the consequences of conceiving a progeny. After Jackie is calmed down, Sonatine has the Woman escorted out by his soldiers. While in the elevator, the Woman communes with the Angelus, who commands her to slaughter everyone there. While she is reluctant to do so, she is reminded of her duty and assumes her Warrior visage. She proceeds to eviscerate the mercs, flooding the elevator with blood. She approaches a despondent Jackie as he resigns to the prospect of a sexless life. However, Sonatine convinces him that he doesn't haft to give up sex. His hope renewed, his armor manifests and he grabs her. Unable to break free from his superior strength, the Woman begs for her life - letting her human face manifest through her angelic features and appealing to his libido and affections for mercy. However, Jackie merely crushes her skull with a single squeeze; killing her instantly. Personality The Woman in Yellow was fashioned specifically to seduce Jackie and consummate with him to the point of conception. As such, she was nympho-manically fixated on making love to him; whether this was a genuine attraction or simply following her mistress's orders was left ambiguous. Like all Warriors, the Woman in Yellow was wholly devoted to her mistress. Even when it was clear that she had grown fond of walking among humans as they did, she ultimately accepted her place and assumed her angelic visage; intent on mercilessly eviscerating a despairing Jackie. Powers & Abilities Powers * Shapeshifting: Created to perfectly emulate human anatomy, the Woman in Yellow could easily transition between her human body and her angelic body. It wasn't shown what physical power - if any - she retained while in her human form or whether she was angelic first and human later or vice versa. ** Winged Flying: As with the rest of her celestial brethren, the Woman in Yellow was outfitted with a pair of immense feathered wings which unfurled from her upper back once she assumed her angelic visage; allowing her a means of self-propelled flight both for travel and to utilize in her fights. ** Increased Strength: Within her angelic form, the Woman was powerful enough to quickly and seemingly effortlessly eviscerate a whole elevator-full of armed mercenaries hired by the Brotherhood of Darkness. While she attempted to kill Jackie, she wasn't strong enough to defeat him in his armored form. ** Armored Durability: In her angelic form, the Woman was adorned within the same armored epidermis of light as any other Angelus Warrior. Emerging in this form, she was shown to be completely unaffected by the high-caliber gunfire of the Brotherhood's mercenaries. Only Jackie's claws could injure her. * Sword Summoning: The Woman in Yellow could manifest a pair of twin empyrean scimitars to wield in combat. These blades were unnaturally deadly; capable of easily reducing a small merc unit into a bloody mesh. They were, however, ineffective against Jackie's Darkness armor; splitting upon contact. * Angelus Connection: Even while in her human form, the Woman retained the connection that all creatures of the light share with the Angelus. On the Woman's part, she could speak to her creatress through a kind of prayer while also hearing her mistress's words in return through some form of telepathy. Abilities * Sword-fighting: Although she was created for pleasure, the Woman in Yellow was fundamentally an Angelus Warrior and thus endowed with an innate proficiency and precision with swords surpassing that of anything anatomically possible for a human fighter to do; particularly with her twin scimitars. * Seductiveness: Engineered specifically for the purposes of seducing and sexually satisfying a man, the Woman was made to be glamorous; fashioned with a curvaceous figure, a libidinous demeanor, and the confidence to communicate her lusts that would have attracted a lecherous man such as Jackie. Weaknesses * Darkness Wielders: As one of the lesser choirs of Angelus Warriors, the Woman in Yellow was easily overpowered by an armored Jackie; her skull crushed in one hand. This indicates that, despite her physical prowess in her angelic form, that she had no other battle-ready purposes beyond reproduction. Gallery RCO015 1468yelowlaidy5.jpg|The Angelus communicates with the Woman In Yellow. RCO019 14688yelowlaidy2.jpg|Jackie catching the Woman In Yellow. RCO019 yelowlaidy3.jpg|Jackie killing the Woman In Yellow. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis